DE COPAS Y ALGO MAS
by Coeli Nara
Summary: he ahí el resultado de mandar a tu novio y a tu hermano a que se conozcan mas, ¿en que momento tuvo la maravillosa idea de mandarlos a un bar? one-shot pasen y lean


DE COPAS Y ALGO MAS

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo amo el Shikatema a morir**

 _ **Jellous! Ya ando otra vez por acá con un nuevo fic, ya saben que cuando entra la idea a la cabeza no nos deja hasta que la escribamos ya sea buena o mala, el chiste es sacarla; en fin… espero que les guste porque hasta soñé con la historia solo espero que me quede como la soñé. Este fic esta hubicado después de Shikamaru Hiden y Konoha Hiden, pero antes de Gaara Hiden; asi sin más disfrútenlo.**_

 _ ***Este fic va dedicado a mi amigo Shikamaru Ska Nara, gracias por ser tan buen amigo***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de la tercera copa, Shikamaru no sabía si relajarse o estresarse más de lo que ya estaba, y es que no sabía en qué momento se había dejado convencer por su novia de tener una noche de juerga con Gaara, ¡sí! así como lo oyen, nada más y nada menos que con el Kazekage.

En ese rato solo habían hecho tres preguntas y dos las había hecho Gaara " _¿Cómo esta Naruto? Y "¿Qué tal te va como embajador de la alianza?_ Shikamaru solo respondió _"bien"_ en las dos ocasiones. A Shikamaru solo se le ocurrió preguntar por el hermano que faltaba a lo que el kage solo contesto _"de misión" acompañado de un profundo suspiro_. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos quería aceptar que había sido una mala idea salir los dos solos; si Kankuro hubiera estado otra cosa seria, pero para su desdicha Temari había insistido en se conocieran un poco más.

Los tragos no eran malos, ni el lugar en el que estaban; ahí lo que les faltaba era la confianza. Shikamaru pensó que si aguantaba quince minutos más podría retirarse con la excusa de que saldría a primera hora de la mañana rumbo a Konoha; para su mala suerte Gaara pidió dos tragos más y se acomodó en su asiento viéndolo fijamente para comenzar hablar.

– Sabes, había estado imaginando una situación así en un futuro lejano – Shikamaru despertó de su ensoñación y miro Gaara sin entender a qué se refería exactamente, el Kazekage noto su confusión – pensé que cuando estuviera frente al tipo que se quisiera casar con Temari, estaría tratando de asfixiarlo con la arena, pero me caes bien – Shikamaru se estremeció y dio gracias por caerle bien a su futuro cuñado.

– Pues gracias, creo; pero no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso – sin que se diera cuenta habían pasado diez minutos y si Gaara seguía hablando no podría aplicar su huida sin que despreciara al líder de Suna – yo para ser sincero, jamás imagine que estaría en un bar con el hermano de mi futura esposa. – Shikamaru vació la copa de un solo trago a causa de los nervios.

– Después de la guerra, lo del país del silencio y lo de boda de Naruto, me hice a la idea de que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Temari se fuera de nuestro lado…– ahora fue Gaara el que se tomó el trago entero y pidió dos más, ciertamente no era fácil hablar de los sentimientos de su hermana y más aún cuando a duras penas entendían lo que estos eran…– ella ha sido más que nuestra hermana, y siento que no le he agradecido lo suficiente.

Los tragos llegaron y ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, se miraron fijamente y Gaara se acomodó en su asiento para volver hablar, solo que Shikamaru tomo primero la palabra.

– Es problemático esto, pero ya sé por dónde va y no sé qué decirle – esta vez el hizo la seña para pedir dos tragos más, pues el recién traído lo tomo de un jalón

– En primera ya deja de hablarme de usted, prácticamente somos de la misma edad y somos familia – Shikamaru asintió y tomo se vaso recién traído por el mesero – en segunda, lo que te voy a pedir es sumamente raro, pero, es algo que necesito…– Gaara titubeo unos segundos y aplaco sus nervios con el licor, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y lleno sus pulmones con aire – por favor, necesito que me digas que sientes por mi hermana

Al término del sexto trago Shikamaru sintió que su calor corporal aumentaba, no sabía si era por el nivel de alcohol o por la petición de Gaara; solo una palabra pasaba por su mente _problemático_ y no es que dudara por los sentimientos hacia su chica, no, lo difícil era decírselo a otra persona que no fuera ella. El líder de Suna se dio cuenta de que para su cuñado era algo incómodo hablar del tema, pero él lo necesitaba y Shikamaru tenía que comprender que durante años, el desprecio a sus hermanos y no hacía mucho tiempo que había hecho crecer los lazos fraternales con Kankuro y Temari; y ahora la situación cambiaba, su hermana había decidido mudarse a una aldea diferente para poder vivir con el amor de su vida, él tenía que comprender que se estaba llevando un tesoro invaluable, y era difícil hacerse a la idea de que todo cambiaria para los hermanos Sabaku no, suspiro y pidió dos tragos más.

– Escucha Shikamaru, cuando le pediste a Temari una cita después de la misión en el país del silencio – hubo una pausa para tomar un poco del elixir desinhibidor – sabía que eso marcaría el inicio de su relación, desde la reunión de la alianza ella había estado preocupada por ti, ella dijo que tenía un presentimiento que le oprimía el corazón y cundo mencione tu nombre las lágrimas se deslizaron por su bello rostro, fue ahí cuando lo supe; mi hermanita se había enamorado – de un solo trago se terminó lo que restaba del vaso, para ese momento Shikamaru había pedido dos bebidas más.

…

Temari estaba en su casa mirando el reloj que marcaba la una de la madrugada, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se habían marchado al bar donde se supone que se conocerían más su novio y su hermano; pero ciertamente no pensó que aguantarían si quiera una hora platicando ya que los dos…bueno, no eran tan expresivos; supuso que cuando mucho llegarían a las nueve para cenar con ella, y ahora estaba sentada en la sala principal pensado en que estarían haciendo esos dos como para tardarse tanto, más de una vez estuvo tentada a salir a buscarlos, pero no quería verse como una controladora paranoica; ella sabía que debía dejarlos para que pudieran entrar en confianza, pero también le enraba la curiosidad de lo que estarían haciendo – ojala que no se les ocurra ir a un bar de mujeres fáciles, si no los dos se quedaran sin descendencia – tomo su taza de té y se dirigió a su habitación a revisar unos papeles de la embajada en lo que llegaban.

…

Después de las palabras de Gaara, habían permanecido en silencio disfrutando de sus bebidas; Shikamaru meditaba las palabras de su cuñado, imaginarse a una Temari preocupada por él, lo hacían sentirse demasiado bien para aceptarlo; definitivamente iba a necesitar de unos cuantos tragos más para poder sacar sus sentimientos frente a su cuñado, levanto la mano para pedir dos vasos más y pidió que esta vez dejaran la botella, Gaara lo miro y le indico al mesero que serían dos botellas ya que esto parece que sería para largo – entonces Shikamaru, ¿Qué me vas a decir?

– Cuando sucedió lo del país del silencio, estaba en un momento crítico de mi vida; me perdí a mí mismo y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me sentía sumido en la soledad, después de la guerra trate de concentrarme en lo que era más importante para el mundo shinobi, el ser débil desde un principio me hizo perder a mi maestro y después perdí a mi viejo…– Gaara miro los ojos de su cuñado y veía en ellos un dolor que no se supera tan fácil, tomo una de las botellas y sirvió en los vasos frente a ellos, Shikamaru lo tomo y dio un gran trago para poder calmar su dolor – ese día ella llego como una tormenta, gritando y maldiciendo – una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro – sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza "¡ _comportarte diferente solo porque alguien te dijo que lo hicieras!" "¡eres el hombre que diferencie del resto!" "contrólate, idiota"_ , si, jamás las voy a olvidar y jamás olvidare el efecto que tuvieron en mí _,_ fue algo que me reconforto el interior de mi pecho, y luego dijo con orgullo que no podía dejarme morir; fue en el instante en el que me sonrió, que me di cuenta de cómo un calor se extendía en mi interior; ella era la luz de mi vida y todas aquellas dudas que se aglomeraban en mi corazón, desaparecían cada vez que ella me miraba…– Gaara miraba asombrado a Shikamaru, conociéndolo bien nunca se magino que describiría tan bien los sentimientos que tenía hacia su hermana –…sus ojos tiene un poder sorprendente.

– Lo sé – Gaara sonrió y dejaron que el silencio los llenara de paz

Así transcurrieron los minutos en el que bebieron en silencio, el alcohol ya comenzaba a tener sus efecto y la cabeza ya les daba vueltas, pero habían iniciado una conversación que era muy importante para los dos, y no se irían hasta darla por sentado.

– Después de todo lo que me has dicho, no puedo más que darte la bienvenida a esta familia, aunque ella sea la que se va y forme parte del clan Nara

– Oye, pertenecer al clan Nara es un honor; además nosotros seremos hermanos

– Bueno, yo ya tengo un hermano, que por cierto es muy celoso; pero cuando le conté de tu relación con Temari me dijo que era más que obvio.

– ¿Ah sí?, pensé que me mataría – Shikamaru se empino lo último que quedaba de la botella

– Pues…– de igual manera Gaara se terminó su botella –… he de confesar que eso era lo que esperaba

– tsk, que problemáticos son ustedes; habías dicho que te caía bien

– y así es; solo que si Kankuro te hubiera matado, Temari se hubiera quedado con nosotros y solo odiaría a Kankuro por haberte dañado – ya el alcohol había cumplido su cometido, estaban tan relajados que podían hablar de cualquier cosa, aunque esta no tuviera mucho sentido. El ambiente del bar ya se había relajado bastante y era lógico el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y los shinobis no daban señas de quererse ir.

– Pues si lo vemos desde ese punto tienes razón, cuando nazca mi Temarita no voy a dejar que nadie se la lleve – Gaara lo miro tratando de procesar sus palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una enorme carcajada.

– ¡jajajajajajajaja! ¿Temarita? Si sabes, que si es niña se tiene que llamar como su yo, será una hermosa Gaarita

– ¿uh? ¿Y por qué tiene que ser tu nombre? Si va a ser mi hija

– Pues lo vas hacer para congraciarte conmigo por robarte a mi hermana

– Eso suena lógico; pero si ese es el caso, Kankuro también va exigir que uno de mis hijos lleve su nombre y para ser sincero no me gusta cómo suena Kankurita.

– entonces vas a tener más de un hijo, porque Gaarita es un hecho

– Eso supongo, aunque se supone que el primogénito debe llevar "Shika" en su nombre – Shikamaru y Gaara estaban tan concentrados buscando los nombres para sus hijos, pidiendo más tragos que no se dieron cuenta de cuando una chica morena entro en el local, lo único que escucharon fueron los silbidos de los otros ninjas que estaban en ese bar – ¿Qué pasa?

– así son en los bares de la aldea, cuando una mujer hermosa entra en un establecimiento a estas horas de la noche, los hombres se vuelven locos

– ¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

– Creen que es atrevida y que busca una aventura – la chica en cuestión se sentó en la mesa que estaba justo a espaldas de Shikamaru y ordeno una de las bebidas más fuertes – pero eso no es así todo el tiempo, depende de la chica; cuando Temari llega a ir algún sitio todos la respetan – Shikamaru escupió su bebida y se levantó de golpe

– ¿Que? – soltó un manotazo y los pocos consumidores del local se le quedaron viendo de forma rara, incluyendo a la chica que se sentaba detrás de el – ¿me estás diciendo que ella frecuenta estos lugares?

– No veo que tenga algo de malo ¿estas dudando de ella?

– ¡No! Claro que no, es solo que me molesta imaginar cuántos de estos idiotas se le quedaron viendo – un tipo que estaba al fondo se levantó y camino hacia la mesa del Kazekage; tomando por el cuello a Shikamaru

– ¿a quién estas llamando idiota? Idiota

– no es obvio que a ti, imbécil – Gaara termino su trago y se levantó para poder detener la pelea, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, otro tipo ya le estaba cerrando el paso – tranquilo Gaara, reaccionan así porque saben que son idiotas

– Escucha maldito mocoso, aquí todos saben que tu compromiso con Temari es puro asunto diplomático; a esa rubia le gustan los hombres de verdad y el día que quieras te lo puedo comprobar – todo el local se quedó en silencio; las peleas entre borrachos era algo normal, pero se volvían incomodas cuando el Kazekage o su familia estaba metida en el asunto. La chica que estaba sentada al lado se levantó para poder tomar la palabra.

– Escucha grandote, no sé por qué te metes con este joven, pero si yo fuera la chica de la que hablan, estaría con él por gusto y no por compromiso – la chica se acercó lentamente a Shikamaru y le acaricio la mejilla – porque no dejas que este idiota se quede con tu novia y tu pasas una agradable velada a mi lado – todos se quedaron en silencio y Gaara solo intercalaba su mirada entre Shikamaru y la chica; quería intervenir y defender lo que era de su hermana, pero sabía que su cuñado tenía la última palabra; para Shikamaru todo se estaba tornando problemático, lo único que quería era terminar su agradable salida con Gaara y regresar al lado de su novia.

– Yo tengo una idea mejor – comenzó hablando el tipo de aspecto rudo – porque no te regresas a tu aldea y dejas que mujeres como Temari-hime y esta chica se queden con hombres como yo.

Shikamaru se soltó del agarre del tipo que lo amenazaba y lo golpeo en la cara, tomo su vaso para poder terminar su bebida y segundos después ya estaba golpeando al tipo en el piso. Gaara comenzó a luchar con el otro sujeto y de pronto todo el establecimiento se vio envuelto en una pelea de todos contra todos. Shikamaru no era un Shinobi que combatiera de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero podía utilizar su kage-kubishibari no jutsu y dejar que Gaara se encargara del resto; además había shinobis que defendían al líder de su aldea, así que todo estaba a su favor.

…

Temari se había quedado dormida recargada en el escritorio de su habitación, pero la necesidad de beber agua la hizo levantarse; comenzó su andar hacia la cocina en busca del refrescante líquido, pero la curiosidad la llevo a la habitación que utilizaba su novio cuando estaba en Suna, toco la puerta sabiendo que si estaba dormido jamás le contestaría, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando entro y la habitación estaba completamente vacía

– ¡Tsk!, maldito vago – cerró la puerta y salió a toda prisa sin importar que iba en pijama

…

– ¡maldito bastardo! En tu vida vuelvas a mencionar a Temari y mucho menos acercarte a ella ¿oíste? Ella es mi mujer y de nadie más – el tipo estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre, miraba con odio a Shikamaru ¿Cómo era posible que un escuincle lo venciera? – ¿entendiste? – solo asintió con la cabeza.

Todos los que restaban en el bar volvieron a tomar sus asientos y a pedir más tragos, se sentían orgullosos por haber peleado junto a su Kazekage y al gran estratega de la cuarta guerra ninja.

…

Temari iba a paso apresurado para llegar a la zona de bares, eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana y no había rastro ni de su novio, ni de su hermano; iba tan a prisa que al llegar a una esquina choco con alguien y se fue de bruces al piso.

– fíjate idiota – el chico trato de ayudarla pero ella lo rechazo – ni se te ocurra tocarme imbécil

– ¿Temari? – la recién nombrada levanto la vista asombrada

– ¿Kankuro? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

– eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Qué carajos haces en la calle a estas horas? Y ¿Por qué diablos estas así vestida? - Temari se miró con atención y se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba un short bastante corto color lila y una blusa de tirantes blanca – se puede saber a dónde vas

– no encuentro a Gaara…él y Shikamaru salieron por unos tragos y no han regresado a la casa, estoy preocupada

– ya, y se supone que vas ir a buscarlos a los bares así vestida; vamos te acompaño, ya sé dónde pueden estar

– ¿Ah sí? Pues vamos entonces

…

En el bar ya solo quedaban el dueño, dos meseros, el barman, Gaara, Shikamaru, la chica que hasta ese momento se había presentado como Naoko y los tipos de la pelea que se sentaron en el fondo del local; estaban conversando sobre los destrozos del lugar, Gaara quería hacerse cargo de los gastos junto con Shikamaru pero el dueño no aceptaba ya que para él era un honor tener al Kazekage y a un famoso estratega en su local; de hecho les invito unos tragos cortesía de la casa.

La chica se sentó junto a ellos, aun sin ser invitada y no le quitaba la vista de encima a shikamaru tratando de conversar con él e incluso le puso la mano sobre la pierna; Gaara ya había notado que estaba interesada en su cuñado, pero también notaba como shikamaru la ignoraba así que no habría problema si se quedaban a disfrutar un poco más de los tragos; pero Naoko no aceptaba el rechazo y le paso una mano por los hombros

– ¿Sabes? Tu y yo podríamos adelantar tu despedida de soltero y estoy segura de que tu cuñadito no diría nada – antes de que Shikamaru pudiera contestar una voz muy conocida para él se le adelanto.

– El no, pero yo si zorra – Temari entro en el establecimiento a pesar de que Kankuro le dijo que esperara afuera en lo que revisaba si estaban esos dos, ya que por su vestimenta era mala idea que entrara pero ella hizo caso omiso – o ¿quieres tu despedida de soltero Nara? – el mencionado se estremeció y aunque él no había hecho nada malo, la mirada de su novia aterraba.

Los hombres que estaban al fondo notaron la presencia de la rubia y la manera en la que iba vestida, una sonrisa lasciva se formó en sus rostros y se encaminaron hacia ella.

– ¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tu fuera de la cama? – el fortachón la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo; Temari lo miro asqueada y lo retiro lo más que pudo. Shikamaru avanzo hasta ellos y en un movimiento rápido quito a su novia de los brazos que la aprisionaban. – ¡oye! ¿No ves que ella esta con nosotros?

– ¿acaso quieres otra golpiza? Te dije que no te quería cerca de ella

– pues yo pienso que nuestra princesita ya está muy, muy crecidita como para que le digan con quien puede y con quien no – al momento que decía esto recorría el cuerpo de Temari de arriba abajo deteniéndose en su trasero y en sus pechos – además tú tienes quien te entretenga esta noche ¿no? Deja que esta diosa este con un hombre de verdad

Todos estaban atentos en aquella discusión, eso y que más de uno aprovechaba para disfrutar de la maravillosa vista que daba el cuerpo de la kunoichi; Shikamaru molesto por la situación tomo a Temari del brazo y se encamino a la salida ignorando al imbécil que se saboreaba a su novia con la mirada y a la loca que de seguro le traería más de un problema con su novia; Gaara se encamino atrás de ellos seguido por Kankuro, que hasta ese momento solo había estado observando la situación.

Temari se detuvo en seco y con la mirada le indico a Kankuro que se llevara a Gaara a la casa para que pudiera hablar con Shikamaru a solas; el entendió a la perfección y jalo a su pequeño hermano que ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias por beber tanto alcohol

– Fue un placer conocerte excuñado – Kankuro palmeo el hombro y se encamino hacia el palacio del Kazekage. Shikamaru vio cómo se alejaban y soltó su típico "problemático" antes de encarar a su novia.

– Se lo que estás pensando, pero estas totalmente equivocada

– ¿En serio? Por qué claramente escuche que tuviste una pelea en un bar

– bueno si pero…

– y también vi como coqueteabas con una zorra

– eso no es cierto, ella era la que…

– Sí, pero no vi que te incomodara – Shikamaru iba a contestarle pero la kunoichi le puso el dedo en la boca para que no hablara – me vas a decir que llegue justo en el momento en el que ibas hablar – el shinobi asintió – que casualidad ¿no?

– escucha, si me agarre a golpes con el tipo del bar; pero fue porque el idiota te menciono como si lo conocieras, si lo hubiera matado hubiera evitado que te pusiera sus asquerosas manos encima… - en ese momento miro de arriba abajo a su novia, estaba arrebatadoramente sexy – si sabes que pude haber matado a esos tipos por el solo hecho de mirarte ¿verdad?, me puedes decir porque saliste así vestida a la calle

– ¿Perdón? Ahora resulta que tú me vas a cuestionar – Shikamaru no dijo nada, estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de ella – desperté y no estabas, me preocupe y salí a buscarlos; ni siquiera me fije en que llevaba puesto, además te dije que quería que conocieras mejor a mi hermano, no que se emborracharan ni que armaran un pleito en un bar y mucho menos que quisieras aprovechar para tener tu despedida de soltero

– Tsk, yo no iba aprovechar nada, además fuiste tú la que tuvo la idea de que saliéramos a beber juntos

– ¡si!, a beber; no a que te metieras con una mujerzuela barata

– ¿crees que haría algo así? Mujer por favor, me conoces mejor que eso… – Shikamaru suspiro – Temari, eres la única mujer con la que yo quiero estar, y lo sabes – ella sabía muy bien que él no era capaz de eso, solo eran los malditos celos que había sentido por ver como una mujer se sentía atraído por él. Sin decir nada tomo a su novio de la mano y camino rumbo a su casa

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Pues estaba pensado que esa mujer tiene razón el algo

\- ¿huh? ¿En qué?

– Necesitas tu despedida de soltero, y quien mejor que yo para dártela – Shikamaru tomo a su novia por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con mucho entusiasmo – anda vamos a la casa…

.

.

.

 **¡Oh por dios! Es el one-shot más largo que he escrito, perdón a todos sus ojitos si se cansaron; jamás pensé que lo alargaría tanto, solo escribía y escribía y no mas no le daba fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi si jejeje y por ahí me dejen un review.**

 **Gracias por leer; nos andamos leyendo**

 **Chaito 3**


End file.
